Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Así que solo sigue tendido en el suelo, algo frustrado, con una herida en el cuello y el hombre que ama arriba suyo intentando matarlo con la mirada. Admite que esta opción de final no estaba entre todas sus variables.
_**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto._

 _ **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _ **Advertencia:** AU/Situaciones Bizarras/Amor Marica._

 _Fic dedicado a BionicaRouge, porque si debo escribir un fic de un Senju marica lo más apropiado es dedicárselo a otra Senju bien marica._

* * *

 **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Alguna vez intentaron sacarle una foto a su _crush_ mientras se duchaba? Bien, yo sí.

Oh, no crean que es un pervertido, o algo por el estilo, jura solemnemente que todo lo que hace está calientemente calculado y no lastima a nadie más que a mí mismo. Así que cuando por problemas de la vida te mudas temporalmente a la casa de… Ya saben, la persona la cual hace que sientas mariposas en el estómago, es imposible no tener las 24 horas del día tus pantalones como si fuera una carpa y pensar en que si le tomas una foto y la guardas debajo del sillón —donde actualmente estás durmiendo— podrías pasar feliz las noches masturbándome con eso y no buscando a la persona en carne y hueso inconscientemente todo el tiempo.

No es que sea un pervertido, lo seguirá repitiendo, es que Madara tiene un cuerpo...

—Con eso, aprendí nuevas formas de ocultar la carpa sin que él no se de cuenta que tengo una erección cada vez que descubro que duerme desnudo o que sale del baño con una toalla pequeña. Estoy seguro en una vida pasada fui ninja, porque de otra manera no comprendo mi habilidad de espionaje y ocultamiento.

¡No comprendía porque Madara tenía alma de stripper y vivía con poca ropa!, parecía que actuaba como si yo él no me hubiese mudado temporalmente a su casa, auto-mudado en realidad, se apareció en su casa un día con la maleta y no le quedó otra que hacerle espacio…

—¿De que estaba hablando?

Ah, sí. De cómo en estos momentos está abriendo en cámara lenta la puerta del baño, mientras Madara se esta duchando. Y en una de sus manos está una cámara fotográfica que tomó prestada sin que el dueño lo sepa temporalmente y será devuelta en perfectas —aún funcionando y destruida— condiciones.

Si su hermano sabe que robó su cámara y no está durmiendo en casa de sus padres sino en la casa de su enemigo mortal, lo mata. Si Madara descubre qué hace una semana ya puede volver a su departamento porque ya arreglaron los problemas en la cañería, lo mata. Si Izuna se entera que tiene ganas de darle duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento, macizo contra el piso y sin pena contra la arena a su querido hermano mayor, lo castra y lo mata. Si Mito descubre que la dejó en la friendzone por un hombre, lo tortura y luego lo mata. Y realmente no quiere ni pensar qué le pasaría si le dice a Madara que siente algo por el, los escenarios con respuestas eran múltiples y depende el día soñaba despierto con los desenlaces malos, otros días con los buenos, y normalmente a la noche soñaba con los muy buenos. Hashirama se considera un buen chico, buen hijo, agradable amigo y amante de la naturaleza, realmente no entiende los instintos asesinos de la gente contra su bella persona.

Escucha el sonido del agua de la ducha lo despierta de sus delirios y quiere espiar desde donde está, pero la abertura que dejó es pequeña y ni siquiera en ese espacio pasa la cámara para sacar una foto decente. Se arriesga un poco más y abre hasta la mitad la puerta. Por suerte dejó la música prendida en la sala para opacar pequeños ruidos y está descalzo a propósito para disminuir más el ruido en esta odisea suicida.

Mira adentro y siente el vapor que sale de la ducha para salir del lugar y jugar en el aire como bailarina exótica, su amor platónico se estaba bañando con agua caliente, y las cortinas del baño son blancas, la silueta de Madara se ve desde afuera y… Hashirama corta sus pensamientos al ver algo alarmante ¿Sangre? ¿Porque tiene sangre en su camisa? mira asustado pensando que tal vez tengo una enfermedad mortal y va a morir pronto sin decirle al Uchiha sus inocentes y puros sentimientos, pero al llevar la mano libre a la cara y ver que termina manchada de sangre, se da cuenta que la sangre es de la nariz.

—Y yo que pensaba que solo pasaba en esos dibujos chinos del mal… —Murmuró y se limpio de forma burda con la manga.

Se le corta el aire al ver que Madara hace un movimiento y corta el agua por un segundo, tal vez piensa que llego alguien. Ojalá siga pensando que se encuentra él durmiendo una siesta porque sino lo mata, lo cortara en pequeños pedacitos y luego lo quemara y lo volverá a cortar en pedacitos más pequeños, lo enterrara y se reirá en su tumba. Por suerte en eso el Uchiha parece que acepto que no escucho nada y volvió a su tarea de bañarse.

Mejor para él.

Entra arrastrándose al baño y en su cabeza resuena la canción de misión imposible. Las cosas que hace para pasar más tiempo con Madara o para masturbarse como corresponde…

Se muerde el labio, es alto, si se pone en puntas de pie y levanta la cámara tal vez lo logre, y mágicamente que en ese momento el otro no este mirando para arriba, sacaría la foto y listo. Imagen de Madara totalmente desnudo como lo trajeron al mundo y mojado, solo para él. Se levanta del suelo y mira hacia adelante, por lo que puede adivinar, Madara esta de espalda con las manos en su pelo, y no puede evitar soñar en su trasero…. Y le vuelve a sangrar la nariz.

¡Terminara muerto desangrado si sigue así!

Aunque ahora él comprende porque Madara tiene un club de fans bastante loco, lleno de fangirls y algunos fanboys, y tiene cuarenta hijos no reconocidos, en ese tiempo que está viviendo con su mejor amigo tuvo que cerrar la puerta a muchas y hasta sacar a una que se había colgado de la ventana —están en un quinto piso—, lo cual es bastante escalofriante. Y él sabe que ninguno es suyo, lo jura por todo lo que es bueno ¿Y porque razón está seguro? porque Madara es su mejor amigo y sabe que es un jodido frígido, cubito de hielo, y más asexual que una roca aunque no lo parezca por su forma de ser. Ya llegó a perder la cuenta cuantas veces se lo quiso tirar a Madara cuando están ambos borrachos y no pudo, con suerte le podía comer la boca hasta saciarse y luego al día siguiente fingir demencia. Madara igual lo golpeaba por dejarle chupones, así que fingía estupidez crónica, eso siempre lo calmaba de golpearlo hasta la muerte.

De momento a otro escucha un ruido, las cortinas se abrió y él abre los ojos completamente aterrado al verse descubierto. Madara lo agarra en un segundo del cuello y lo lanza contra la pared, no puede evitar quejarse por el dolor y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. El Uchiha por su lado respira de forma lenta y lo observa atentamente, su rostro no refleja nada en especifico y Hashirama está a punto de mojarse en los pantalones, tal vez también fingir demencia a pesar de que en estos momentos esta sobrio y ni llega a los veinte años como para fingir tal enfermedad.

—Miren que ladrón interesante me encontré.

—Hola Maddy.

Madara lo golpea, y tiene excusas para hacerlo, es un tonto, a veces se olvida que no debe decir apodos cursis o asquerosos —según el azabache— porque los detesta y le suena a marica. Hashirama ignorando el dolor sonríe como tonto.

—Sabes, antes de entrar a ducharme recibí una llamada no grata del bastardo de tu hermano, me relató que le robaste algo y que hace una semana podrías volver a tu departamento.

—Ah…

—¿Tu departamento fue arreglado y decidiste de igual manera ser un parásito en mi casa?

—Admite que la pasamos bien y… —Cierra su gran boca al ver que Madara levantaba una mano, posiblemente para volver a golpear.

—¿Y además me espías?

—No te estaba espiando, estoy haciendo un curso de fotografía y me pidieron que saque fotos a cuerpos reales, y siento que soy demasiado sensual para sacarme una foto a mí mismo así que te busque…

—No te gusta la fotografía, ni siquiera saber usar una cámara profesional.

—Bueno —sospesa las opciones de huida—, es un hobbie bastante reciente por eso no te conté.

Madara en ningún momento hizo ademán que le afecta estar completamente desnudo, todo mojado y enfrente de él. Hashirama comenzó a gritar internamente porque algo comienza a levantarse porque tiene el ser de sus sueños desnudo y a escasos centímetros de él.

—Hay un problema… —el otro lleva su mano y le aprieta su querido, fiel amigo, entre sus piernas.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son… ¡Son buenas! ¡Buenas!

Y no sabe bien que paso después de su chillido muy masculino, hubieron gritos, golpes ridículos, volvió a sangrarle la nariz por tercera vez en el día, Madara en algún momento se resbaló y cayó al suelo porque estaba mojado, volvieron a gritar y luego todo se volvió negro por unos segundos, posiblemente porque se golpeó la cabeza contra los azulejos, porque cuando los abrió, tenía a Madara sobre él y presionando algo en su cuello. Presentía que era una navaja de afeitar porque sintió el ardor de que le cortaron la piel. Trago saliva.

—La verdad, idiota.

Gimotea angustiado, no sabía cómo había terminado todo tan retorcido. Madara desde arriba gruñe y presiona más su arma del mal.

—Era para un curso de fotografía…

—¡Hashirama!

Lloriquea derrotado.

—Quería sacar una foto a tu cuerpo para hacerle honor a tu nombre como se debe —Termina por responder de forma frustrada y mueve la mano de forma práctica para dar más énfasis en sus palabras.

Madara no responde, lo observa en silencio y lanza el arma muy lejos, como analizando si lo que dice es verdad o no, esto para él dura una eternidad aunque en realidad solo haya pasado dos minutos. Así que solo sigue tendido en el suelo, algo frustrado, con una herida en el cuello, con una erección que se burla de lo patético que es y el hombre que ama desnudo arriba suyo intentando matarlo con la mirada. Admite que esta opción de final no estaba entre todas sus variables.

—Hashirama…

—Ese es mi nombre.

—Hm, ¿Así que masturbarte con mi foto?, eso es caer muy bajo, hasta para alguien tan idiota como tú.

—Oh, claro que lo sé, ¿Pero qué opción me quedaba? —replica ofendido y un poco deprimido—. No es como mágicamente tengamos sexo loco, apasionado, desenfrenado en la ducha —señala el lugar y continúa así—, en el el sillón, o en la cocina, en la cama, o en la mesa, o en el balcón, o en un armario, o en… Bueno, en muchos lugares.

Escucha la risa burlona de Madara y su depresión instantánea se va de golpe, para observar curioso, o como un niño mira a una paleta. Ve como este lo observa con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo extraño —está seguro que vio un destello de maldad— en sus ojos.

—Me mentiste, Senju —Responde, y no hace ademán de moverse, cosa que lo vuelve loco y le cuesta pensar.

—Prometo no mentir de nuevo.

—Aunque… Si le envías una foto de ambos al bastardo de tu hermano, tal vez no esté tan enojado.

—¿Tobirama? ¿Ambos?

Hashirama no entiende cómo llegaron a eso, bueno si sabe como llegaron a esa posición. Pero no entiende la conversación ¿Entonces no morirá abrasado bajo el odio absoluto de Madara? ¿No lo cortara en pedacitos y lo tirara al mar para que los devoren peces de colores?. Está seguro que este momento está en su mil trescientos cuarenta y cinco momento extraño y posible variante en alguno de sus sueños húmedos. Claro que habla de tener al Uchiha desnudo y en esa posición en el baño, no de la conversación extraña.

—Sabes, hace un tiempo estaba pensando que necesito compañía.

—Yo te hago compañía, soy tu compañero de hogar —Responde rápido sin comprender.

—Tipo de compañía que no venga semanas después declarando que está embarazada de mi.

—Oh… —ladea la cabeza— No entiendo.

—Se mi juguete sexual o mi muñeco inflable si te parece mejor, suena menos burdo ¿Podrías hacer bien el trabajo? —Madara bufó fastidiado al tener que explicarse.

Hashirama se pone completamente colorado y asiente con la cabeza varias veces. Por las barbas del sabio, no sabe en qué momento pasaron a la variable mil doscientos noventa y ocho, pero no niega que le encanta. Le bastaba con esto, luego aprovecharía una borrachera para declararle amor eterno o casarse con Madara estilo las vegas y volver a fingir demencia senil como un abuelito. Un abuelito muy enamorado.

—Si, haré bien mi trabajo.

Madara la tapa la boca y lo silencia al ver que iba a continuar hablando o iba a soltar un monólogo, parecía casi como si le cansara su hermosa y melodiosa voz. Pero no le importa, lo tiene encima suyo moviendo sus caderas de forma lasciva y con una sonrisa prepotente. Hashirama es muy feliz, le gusta el mundo, las flores, a Madara, las películas porno, tener alma de hippie, la medicina, a Madara, a veces fumar un porro, a sus hermanos y todo lo que es bueno con azúcar, flores y muchos colores. Así que cuando el Uchiha se acerca a su rostro al suyo, Hashirama presiente que le regalo felizmente el alma a un diablo muy sexy.

—Tal vez lo hagas bien, siempre y cuando no me mientas.

 **.**

* * *

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** En mi defensa, me dieron ese inicio y ese final jajaja lo que salio luego no me hago cargo. Oh, si alguien me pone rw tipo "Conti plz", "Y el lemon?", "Asaklj que zukulento, segndo cap con lemon" por favor abstenerse a dejarme rw, los amo, a todos, pero no a esos rw, gracias._

 _ **Pd:** Seh, soy una perra, Ana siempre me lo dice, pero luego de perder algunas neuronas con publicar esto, no quiero perder otras con reviews de ese estilo de alto grado intelectual._

 ** _¡Muchas suerte a todos en el reto!_**


End file.
